Romance Geass, Tenma of The Rebellion Love
by Sayo Red Knight
Summary: Tenma, Dikenal sebagai Dewa dari dunia game visual novel. penahluk semua character wanita dalam game visual novel.akan tetapi.. dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk mendekati wanita didunia nyata. hingga ada seorang perempuan membantunya.


**Romance Geass, Tenma of the rebellion love**

Disekolah Ashford Academy, mengadakan pesta dansa dimalam Valentine. para murid - murid Ashford Senior high school dan Junior high school, harus mempunyai pasangan dansa.  
seorang murid bernama **Tenma** kelas 2 Senior high school di Ashford academy, adalah seorang otaku. dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game visual novel moe jepang. hingga dia dijuluki sebagai dewa visual novel moe di Ashford, karna sudah beribu-ribu character cewek di game visual novel dia tahlukan. tetapi kenyataannya, Tenma adalah laki-laki yang susah bergaul atau mendekati perempuan.

Tenma : "fuuh..character perempuan yang sama lagi.., sudah 1308 kali ku bertemu character perempuan seperti ini di game visual novel".

Tenma bermain visual novel di PSP sambil berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba ditempat yang sepi. ia merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihatnya. saat Tenma menoleh kebelakang, kanan, dan kiri. tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan didepannya.  
Tenma : "waaaa !!?"(sambil terkejut dan hampir menjatuhi PSP kesayangannya.  
Perempuan : "hai, kau ingin memiliki kekuatan .  
Tenma : "Hah .  
Perempuan : "aku adalah pengontrak kekuatan yang dinamakan geass.  
Tenma : "geass .  
Perempuan : "ya, geass. kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan manusia.  
Tenma : "maksudnya .  
Perempuan : "buset dah ! nih anak .  
Tenma : "apa maumu .  
Perempuan : "aku ingin membantumu untuk mendapatkan seorang yang kau sukai.  
Tenma : "aku tak menyukai siapa-siapa, aku tak butuh .  
Perempuan : "aku tahu kau dewa dari visual novel moe.  
Tenma : "hohohohohohoo"  
Perempuan : " jangan terlalu besar kepala, kau tidak mahir dalam mendekati perempuan di dunia nyata.  
Tenma : "bukan urusanmu.  
Perempuan : "aku hanya ingin membantu.  
Tenma : "aku tidak butuh !".

tiba-tiba perempuan itu mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat tenma tidak sadarkan diri dan mengikuti apa katanya (geass mode on.  
Perempuan : "pertama, kau harus mendapatkan seseorang yng kau suka.  
Tenma : (mengangguk)  
Perempuan : "kedua, kau harus menerima bantuanku.  
Tenma : (mengangguk)  
Perempuan "dan ketiga,.....hmm...belikanku Pizza ukuran Large.  
Tenma : "....."(sambil mengankat tangannya seperti meminta uang)  
perempuan : "cih ! nih !"(ngasi duit).

saat Tenma sedang membeli Pizza untuk perempuan itu tiba-tiba, kekuatan geass dari perempuan itu menghilang dari Tenma.  
Tenma : "hah ? mengapa aku ada disini ? kok pake beli-beli Pizza??".

Tenma yang ingin mengcancel pesanan Pizzanya tiba-tiba di bagian lehernya tersengat listrik, saat dia meraba lehernya, ia melihat kalung yang terpakai dilehernya. Tenma yakin dia dihipnotis oleh perempuan itu.  
dengan rasa kesal, Tenma kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa sekotak Pizza. saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat perempuan itu sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Tenma yang kekesalannya memuncak.  
Tenma : "WUOY ! BANGUN !!"(sambil melemparkan sepotong Pizza ke arah perempuan yang lagi tidur itu)

STEP !, Pizzanya ditangkap dengan baik dengan tangan oleh perempuan itu, lalu dimakan.  
Perempuan : "thank you, pizzanya .  
Tenma : "kau....JANGAN MAKAN DIKASUR .  
Perempuan : "wah wah wah geassnya sudah menghilang"  
Tenma : "Jadi benar kau yang menghipnotisku dan memakaikan kalung ke leherku ini "  
Perempuan : "tepat !, jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, kau akan tersengat dengan setrumannya"(sambil mengunyah Pizza).

lalu Tenma mencoba melepaskan Kalung itu, tetapi tidak bisa.

Perempuan : "kalung itu akan terlepas jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih.  
Tenma : "HAH "  
Perempuan : "makanya kau harus mendapatkan kekasih.  
Tenma : "pasti ada cara lain, selain itu.  
Perempuan : "tidak ada..emm, aku tahu besok malam sekolah ini akan membuat Pesta Dansa Valentine, kau harus memaanfaatkan moment itu.  
Tenma : "kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak mahir membuat perempuan menyukaiku .  
Perempuan : "makanya itu kau akan ku beri kekuatan Geass.  
Tenma : "Geass ? kekuatan yang bisa menuyuruh-nyuruh orang itu .  
Perempuan : "Geass pengendalian manusia.  
Tenma : "menarik.., demi terlepasnya kalung ini sih boleh saja, aku tidak suka kalung ini".

lalu Perempuan itu mengasih Geass ke Tenma, Geass yang terdapat pada suara Tenma.  
Perempuan : "sekarang kita lihat kekuatan ini, pakai Geass suaramu ke Perempuan itu".(sambil menunjukan perempuan yang dibawah, Tenma dan perempuan ini berada di balkon kamar Tenma.  
Tenma : "aku perintahkan kau menari-nari sekitar 10 detik"(sambil memakai Geass suaranya).

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menari-nari, Tenma yang terkejut melihatnya lalu menatap perempuan kontrak itu.  
Tenma : "ini sejenis penghipnotis ya .  
Perempuan :"aa ? bukan hipnotis tapi Geass .  
Tenma : "Terima kasih .  
Perempuan : "heemh heemmh.."(sambil memakan Pizza kembali.  
Tenma : "aku akan menggunakannya kepadanya .  
Perempuan : "kepada siapa .  
Tenma : "Perempuan yang ku suka, dia murid kelas 3. katanya sih namanya Shirley.  
Perempuan : "aha..kau mempunyai perempuan yang kau cintai .  
Tenma : "yaaah. oke aku jujur. aku mengaguminya.  
Perempuan : "fufufufu.., Pakailah kekuatan Geassmu itu, asal jangan berlebihan.  
Tenma : "Pasti !".

saat keesokan harinya Tenma memakaikan Geassnya kepada Shirley dan memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya di malam Valentine, dan ternyata Shirley pun mau.

malamnya, Pesta dansa pun dimulai. Tenma bahagia karna ia sudah berdansa bersama perempuan yang disukainya. saat pesta dansa selesai, lalu Tenma mencari-cari perempuan kontrak itu (loh kok, perempuan kontrak ? -__-") untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kembali, tiba-tiba ia menemukannya di taman. dalam cuaca sedingin ini perempuan itu berdiri sendiri di taman.  
Tenma : "wuoy ! Makasih banyak ya ".(sambil tersenyum)  
Perempuan : "heemh, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu.  
Tenma : "apa .  
Perempuan : "sebenarnya Geass yang kuberikan kepadamu tidak berfungsi, hanya bisa berfungsi satu hari saja.  
Tenma : "hah .  
Perempuan : "kau mengajaknya tanpa menggunakan Geass.  
Tenma : (masih terkejut.  
Perempuan : "ya, betul.."(sambil tersenyum.  
Tenma : "terima kasih pengontrak"  
Perempuan : "ee..pengontrak ? ahhaha, sama-sama.. aku harus pergi.  
Tenma : "pergi kemana .  
Perempuan : "mau tau aja.."(sambil berlari kecil menjauhi Tenma dan melambaikan tangan.  
Tenma : "HEY "  
perempuan itu menengok ke Tenma tetapi semakin Jauh dan berkabut".

Tenma : "Siapa namamu ??".(mengeraskan suaranya.  
Perempuan : "c.c. "  
Tenma yang tidak mendengar karna kabut semakin tebal hampir menutupi penglihatannya ke perempuan itu, sedangkan perempuan itu semakin jauh. dan tiba tiba Tenma melihat sesosok Laki-laki disebelah perempuan itu sambil memegang tangannya.

Tenma : "Lelouch-senpai ?".(tenma terkejut.  
lalu perempuan itu serta laki-laki yang memegang tangannya menhilang dari pandangan Tenma.

Keesokan harinya, ingatan Tenma tentang perempuan itu menghilang, kecuali ingatan saat dia berdansa dengan Shirley. lalu Tenma meraba Lehernya dan terlihat kalung yang masih terpakai olehnya dan tidak tahu kenapa Tenma pun tersenyum sambil mengatakan "terima kasih". lalu kembali memainkan game di PSPnya dan berjalan bersama Shirley.

FIN

by. Sayo


End file.
